


Matthew 27:46

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [50]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Assault, Corruption, Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Powerlessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: The Devil has to take a break.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the current daredevil run

Matt broke his leg.

(Worse, he broke his leg _stupidly_ , while _crossing the street_! Like an idiot!)

A kid was running, and started to cross without looking, and when Matt heard the incoming car all he could think of was to pretend to trip and grab the kid in his fall, so as to stop his course.

And, of course, because his luck is _shit_ , someone stepped on his leg and broke it, and now Matt is fucking grounded.

(His leg is broken. Unlike what Claire seemed to expect, he’s not about to risk permanent damages by going out as the Devil.)

Matt is in his bed with his leg in a cast and he is _not_ okay.

(He tried, he really tried, but no matter how much he focuses on Melvin’s wind-chimes, he cannot stop hearing the _screams_.)

I’m sorry, I don’t have any money, I swear, I’m sorry, please I just want to go home…

I’m sorry Mitchell, I’m sorry, I will do it again, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…

No! No, stop, please, stop, please stop, _I’ll do anything you want, please stop!_ …

Help! Help, please, anyone, help!

(A broke teenager is jumped in a back alley, a woman beaten by her husband, another raped by a stranger, a kid taken from his father’s arms to people sobbing in shipping containers. And there’s nothing Matt can do but call the cops and listen as they take the teenager to an hospital he can’t afford, as the abused woman protects her abuser, as they find a girl with shaking hands and bruises on her hips, as they accept money to close their eyes and let it go.)

(All Matt can do is call the cops and hope they don’t hear the tears in is voice.)


	2. Chapter 2

Screams

**Author's Note:**

> P L E A S E L E A V E A C O M M E N T


End file.
